Bang
Bang, also known by his hero alias Silver Fang, is a professional hero and martial arts master. He is the 3rd highest ranked S-Class hero of the Hero Association and is recognized as one of its most powerful heroes. He is currently settled in Z-City. Bang is also one of the few that truly recognizes Saitama'sstrength, and is part of the Saitama Group. He and Bomb are the two greatest masters of martial arts world. He is currently trying to recruit new disciples into his dojo, with his main targets being Saitama and Genos. And now, he is the physical education teacher of Jetix University. Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Bang possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of an average hero, even for S-Class standards. Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteorite fragments with his bare hands. Bang is strong enough to create a huge crater during his fight with Garou and brutally damage him despite holding back. When Bang prepares to fight at maximum power against Elder Centipede, his muscles increase in size, and his veins become visible as well. Combining his strength with his brother, Bomb, Bang was able to knock Elder Centipede back and destroy the enormous monster's carapace armor, which was able to withstand Metal Knight’s missiles and Metal Bat’s swings. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He possesses impressive speed, as he is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only outrun a falling spaceship but also outrun all of the S-Class heroes present, such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri Prisoner. Atomic Samurai even questioned how Bang can be so fast, despite his immense speed. During a sparring match with Metal Bat, he was able to dodge and repel all of Metal Bat's swings, as well as significantly exhaust him without much effort. Immense Durability: Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzargard that sent him flying back a considerable distance, and crashing through several pieces of concrete debris, without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-Class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. However, it took him some time to shake off the attack. He also remarks that his back was killing him and that he needed to do more full-body workouts, signifying he was nominally injured. Also, while carrying Genos who was covered in acid after his lone battle against Elder Centipede, he appeared to be unfazed despite having visible marks from the acid. Enhanced Senses: Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: From decades of experience, Bang is one of the most powerful martial artists within the series, perhaps only behind Awakened Garou and his brother Bomb. Bang possesses a vast knowledge of martial arts, and as a result, was able to create his martial art. Despite his old age, Bang can defeat Dragon-level monsters with ease. He is considered to be the "Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts". Bang’s Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is much more efficient and precise than Garou’s, Superalloy Darkshine himself made the comparison after fighting Garou, stating that compared to Bang, his technique was still far from perfect. Garou must make a conscious effort in order to use the techniques, but for Bang, it has become part of his very being. Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist: Bang's martial art. It is relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He can create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those insides. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way, as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charankodescribes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river," implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. * Water Stream Encampment: Bang is able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. * Instantaneous Effect: Bang jumps at his opponent using special footwork, then elegantly and quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack. * Fang Interpolation: Using the fingertips that he has trained, Bang's fingertips are far more powerful than steel, capable of hitting the smallest weak points with single strikes of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water, but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. * Abandonment: Abandonment is a breathing technique that allows Bang to remove all his subconscious restrictions as well as forcibly ignoring his survival instincts. When they are removed, Bang's mobility, agility, and maneuverability, as well as his fighting style, are heightened. Bang is seen utilizing this to prepare for his fight with Elder Centipede, so Bomb and Genos could escape with the unconscious heroes. * Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist: An advanced technique by combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. In order to perform the technique, both Bang and Bomb stand together side-by-side and both rotate one of each of their hands into one fist, and unleashing the massive wave of air streams that resembles their respective martial arts (flowing airwave for the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and whirlwind airwave for the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist) toward an opponent with their fists standing side-by-side. The technique is powerful enough to knock back Elder Centipede during its rush towards them and causes the monster's outer carapace to be destroyed from the shockwave of the technique. However, it is stated by both Bang and Bomb that they can only do this technique once per battle since it is taxing on their old bodies. Traditionally, when the technique connects, the shockwaves created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Kazuhiro Yamaji English dub: Will Barrett Category:Teachers Category:Male Superheroes